Les regrets du passé
by OphelieParrilla
Summary: Regina a des regrets, et des doutes. Mais Emma est là, pour toujours. ONE-SHOT


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici mon premier On-shot sur le couple Swan Queen de Once Upon a Time :D**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, que ce soit critiques ou bons commentaires, ça me ferait plaisir !**

**Je tiens à remercier Mel DiCaire Brewster de m'avoir aidée à trouver un titre et m'avoir donné son premier avis ;o)**

**Je vous laisse à mon texte, j'espère que vous allez aimez et surtout, Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Regina, vêtue d'un simple pantalon noir et d'une chemise bleu roi, était assise sur son lit, lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvir.

- Henry, c'est toi ?

- Non, c'est Emma !

Cette dernière, qui était venue chercher quelques documents dont elle avait besoin pour son travail, monta les escaliers pour aller saluer sa belle brune.

Elle entra dans la chambre qui était désormais la leur, et à sa grande surprise, elle vit Regina tenant une photo de la blonde et d'Henry dans sa main, des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Emma ne l'avait encore jamais vue dans cet état, elle ne l'avait jamais vue craquer auparavant. Elle qui semblait toujours forte, qui ne montrait jamais ces points faibles et qui savait manipuler les gens rien qu'avec son sourire, on eut l'impression que cette personne avait totalement disparu, ne laissant apparaître qu'une femme sensible et débortante de tristesse, ce qui fendit le coeur d'Emma.

Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Regina, posa sa main sur sa joue et la questionna d'une voix douce:

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, ma chérie ?

- Je.. Je crois que je ne mérite pas ton amour, ni celui d'Henry. Pas après tout le mal que j'ai fait à tes parents. Moi qui voulais briser leur amour, je ne mérite pas d'être aimée par leur fille... _Son regard croisa celui d'Emma et sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot._

Emma posa un baiser dans ses cheveux et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur son doux visage. Regina fut parcourue d'un frisson quand la main froide de celle qu'elle aimait toucha sa joue chaude et légerment rougie par l'émotion. Elle était si belle quand elle pleurait, ses yeux bruns étaient d'une douceur infinie. Emma se rendit compte qu'elle avait tant changé depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, jamais elle n'aurait entraperçu ce regard quelques mois plus tôt, quand elles semblaient encore se haïr.

- Ne dis pas ça, ce n'est pas parce que mes parents ne t'apprécient pas spécialement que tu n'as pas droit à mon amour ! Evidemment, ils ont du mal à accepter le fait que nous puissions être ensemble, mais je leur ai déjà parlé longuement de toi, de ton changement positif, et bien que David ait vraiment de la peine avec ce choix, Mary Margaret m'a dit qu'il s'y ferait, parce qu'autant l'un que l'autre souhaitent mon bonheur. Et mon bonheur, il est auprès de toi et Henry.

Emma pris Regina dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux. La brune enfouit son visage encore un peu mouillé dans le cou de la blonde qui resserra son étreinte, ses sanglots se calmaient gentiment. Regina voulut mentionner le prénom de leur fils mais Emma continua de parler avant que celle ci ne puisse ouvrir la bouche:

- Et il est normal qu'Henry t'aime également, tu t'es occupée de lui pendant dix ans, c'est toi qui l'a élevé et qui l'a vu faire ses premiers pas et dire ses premiers mots, et je ne pense pas que c'était "la méchante reine", il a peut être douté de toi quand j'ai débarqué dans vos vies, mais maintenant il te fait confiance. Nous sommes toutes les deux ses mères et je pense qu'il est très heureux que nous vivions tout les trois sous le même toit !

Regina se détacha d'Emma et lui décrocha un petit sourire. Elle essuya ces joues humides et pris la main de la blonde pour la rapprocher d'elle. Ces lèvres rouges effleuraient presque celles de sa partenaire quand elle souffla un "Merci" qui fit sourire Emma de tout son coeur. Leur lèvres se lièrent, chaudes et si douces à la fois, tandis que les mains de la blonde caressaient lentement le dos de 'Gina. Elles s'embrassèrent durant quelques minutes, quand la brune s'écarta gentiment pour lui murmurer qu'elle l'aimait, et qu'elle ferait tout pour la garder près d'elle tant elle comblait le vide qu'elle éprouvait auparavant..


End file.
